


Broken Hearts Mending

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Homophobic Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Season 5 after Danny comes back from burying his brother. They've been fighting the attraction for a while. Will giving in completely ruin what they have or make it stronger? *Most definitely McDanno SLASH* I love loving them.</p><p>Also posted on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Danny had spent the last three weeks with his family after escorting his brother's body home. He wouldn't answer any of Steve's calls and he understood but he missed him. Steve wasn't used to feeling helpless. The only reason Steve knew Danny was back was because he'd received an email conformation about Danny's plane ticket. He'd used his Five 0 credit card for it.

Steve found him at his spot. "I'm sorry I didn't call you."

Steve waved it off as he stood beside him. "S'ok. You needed time."

"How'd you know where to find me?" Danny asked without looking at his partner.

Steve sat down beside him and said. "I remember you telling me you got lost your first day on the job and ended up here. You said you liked to come here to think." They shared a look and Steve could see the tears in his partners’ eyes. "I love you Danno. Let me help you. Let me be there for you."  
Danny knew it was more than partners /friends. They'd been dancing around this for a while now. He nodded because he really didn't want to be alone right now and Steve was the only person that he could be around. He followed Steve back to his place and then inside. Danny took a seat on the sofa and closed his eyes. He felt Steve come back into the room a few minutes later.

"Here." Danny opened his eyes to find a cold beer. "I ordered some pizza."

"Thanks." Danny said tiredly.

Steve sat beside him and turned on the TV. Neither spoke as they watched some recorded game that they'd missed. The food arrived and they still said nothing as the night went on. It was the most calm and clear headed Danny had been in weeks.

Steve felt the sofa shaking and looked over to find Danny crying. It broke his heart to see his best friend like this. He moved closer and put his arm around his shoulder. Danny needed Steve's strength so he leaned into him and let Steve comfort him. He cried more than he ever had in his life. Steve wrapped both of his arms around Danny and held him. Danny eventually fell asleep and Steve cleaned up from dinner. When he walked back into the living room he threw a blanket over his best friend, locked up and went up to his room. It took a while to go to sleep because all he could think about was Danny.

Steve jerked awake sometime later. He felt someone in his room. "Danny?" He said quietly. "What are you doing?"

Danny climbed in bed with him and started kissing him. Steve gasped when his best friends’ naked body laid over his. "I need you Steve. Please."

He could no more deny him than he could live without breathing. "Shh. Shh. Shh." He whispered as he rolled them over and kissed Danny, their tongues battling for dominance. He tasted of pizza, beer, and salt. "I've got you Danno."

Danny opened himself up to Steve and let him ravish him. Danny's hand was between them slowly stroking Steve as he kissed and sucked on his neck. He kissed his way down Danny's chest until he reached his throbbing erection. Steve took him into his mouth and slowly bobbed up and down. Danny cried out in pleasure and gripped the sheets as his best friend pleased him.

He couldn't take it any longer. "Steve I need you." He whimpered. "I need you inside me please."

He blindly reached for the night stand and found the lubricant. Normally he would've asked if he was sure but the desperation in Danny's voice was enough. He squeezed a liberal amount in his hand and on Danny's entrance. One hand spread the lubricant up and down his shaft while the other prepared his partners entrance. More begging from Danny had him shoving himself deep inside his partner.

Danny cried out as he wrapped himself around Steve. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

That pushed Steve over the edge. He pounded hard and fast into Danny telling him over and over how much he loved him too. It didn't take long for both of their orgasms to rock through their bodies. Steve collapsed on top of him and they kissed languidly. Danny wrapped himself around him and they fell asleep.  
The next morning Steve woke with a smile on his face. He had flashes of the night before in his mind. He rolled over to find the other side of his bed empty and cold. He fell back into the bed and sighed. He hoped maybe Danny had made his way back to the sofa in the middle of the night. When he walked down stairs it was like Danny had never been there. So he took his usual swim then headed into the office.  
Danny's Camaro was out front in the same spot he always parked in. When he walked into the office Kono greeted him. "Was just calling you boss. We got a case."

"Great. I'll grab Danno." He tried to sound casual as he headed for his partners office.

She stopped at the door and said. "He's already there with Chin and Grover." Smiling teasingly she said. "Looks like you're stuck with me boss."

Steve was trying not to take everything personally. He nudged Kono out the door and said. "I could do worse."

When they got to the scene Danny acted like they hadn't seen each other yet and wouldn't leave himself alone with Steve. Chin and Kono could tell something was going on but would save it for later since they were in the middle of a case. Steve knew Danny was dealing with a lot and he would give him some space but they were going to talk. It was Halloween and the island was overrun with kids. The first body was found hanging in a freezer and the weapon appeared to be a meat hook of some kind.  
Steve and Kono found Chin and Grover at the walk in cooler with Max. "Good news is the body is well preserved." He holds up heavy jackets for everyone. "Bad news is it's below zero."

Grover lays the jacket down and says. "You know what we call below zero in Chicago? April."

They all follow Max in and he tells them the victim likely bled out from the multiple stab wounds to the chest and abdomen and that the tongue was removed after death. While Steve was listening to Max he got a call from Duke. Jerry was found wandering around and was taken back to HPD. Danny went with Steve to see why. Jerry tells them about what the bookstore owner had done. They leave Kono, Chin, and Grover to investigate Cooler Man and they help Jerry. Steve tried to get a warrant, Ellie couldn't help him because of Jerry's history but Steve went in anyway. He wanted to shake Farrow up. After they searched Farrow's and found nothing they went back to HQ to do a little more research. Jerry claimed he had a British source that could help them so he left. It was the first time they'd been alone all day.

"Are we going to talk about last night?" Steve asked as soon as Jerry was clear from the door.

Danny knew this was coming, knew it would happen as soon as he walked out of Steve's. "We're working."

Steve crossed his arms and stared him down. "Danno."

Danny stared back. "Not here. Not right now."

"Fine." He practically growled. "But we will talk about this."

At the end of the day they got Farrow's partner trying to smuggle the counterfeit money out in barrels on a freighter. While Steve was in with Farrow wrapping things up Danny snuck out. Steve decided to leave the reports for the next day and he drove to Danny's. He walked up and knocked on the front door.  
Danny groaned when he heard Steve's truck pull up. Thankfully Grace was there so he could probably use her as an excuse. Probably.

Steve had aneurysm face when he opened the door. "Steve, it's not a good time."

He put his hand on the door to keep Danny from closing it. "We need to talk Danno."

"Uncle Steve!" Grace yelled as she ran into the room. "Are you staying to watch the movie?"  
He hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head. "No sweetie. I was just checking up on you guys. Did you get a lot of candy tonight?" She nodded excitedly as Danny frowned. His little girl loved her Uncle Steve, made him wonder if he really was doing the right thing.

Danny finally said. "Ok monkey. Get the popcorn and movie started and I'll be there in a few minutes."

If she knew something was wrong she didn't act like it. "Ok Danno. I love you Uncle Steve." She hugged him and bounced back into the house.

Danny stepped outside and closed the door. "I just want to enjoy my time with Grace."

"Danny, talk to me." Steve was practically begging. "Are you really going to act like last night didn't happen?"

He felt ashamed because his night with Steve was something he'd been dreaming of for years. He loved him with every fiber he was made of but he was scared. "Yes." His voice cracked.

Steve looked at him in disbelief. "I love you Danny and I know you love me too. How can you act like this?"

He drew in a long deep breath and said. "Because I can't lose another person I care about Steve. Rachel, Meka, Matty, and I'll lose you too, I..." The tears started to fall and Danny pulled away as Steve reached for him. "I barely have any of my heart left. You are reckless and have little regard for your own life. I can't...I won't put myself or Gracie through that again. And if you love me like you say you do, you'll do this for me. You'll let things go back to the way they were. I can never express how thankful I am for you but I just can't."

It hurt Steve to see Danny so broken from the loss he's suffered. "I'm not going anywhere Danny. I'm not reckless..." Danny raised an eyebrow. "...as reckless as I used to be. And it's because of you and that little girl in there. I want to be a different man for you and for her."

Danny's body shook from holding back. "You're not being fair. You will always, always be a part of her life. Both of our lives, just not like last night. The only strength I have left goes to her. It's all I can do now."

Steve backed him into the door and crashed his lips into Danny's. He flicked Danny's lip with the tip of his tongue and Danny gave in. Only briefly though, he allowed Steve to wrap him in a bone crushing hug and devour his mouth.

Just as fast as he had him locked in their passionate embrace Steve pulled away and whispered in his ear. "I'll show you."

He kissed him one last time and walked away. He would prove to Danny that he could let him in. The weeks passed and Danny kept Steve at arm's length. Steve did everything he could to show Danny they were worth the risk.

They had set up a sting with Sang Min to catch Johnny Moreau who basically took over Sang's operations when he went to Halawa. They got to the meet and everyone was there but Steve.

Grover ignores Sang Min as he tries to act tough. "Anybody heard from McGarrett?"

Danny had been calling him for hours with no answer. They'd had a particularly harsh fight the day before but he thought they were good. "No and we're out of time. Let's just go."

He and Kono shared a look because Danny had broken down and told her everything. She proceeded to tell him that although she understood, she thought he was crazy. As they were putting Moreau in a car and having words with Sang Min Danny got a call, Steve's car had been found abandoned. When they reached the scene they found the window busted out and blood on the door.

Danny was in full panic mode. He tried Steve's phone again. "He's still not picking up."

Chin was searching the back seat when he heard a vibration and found Steve's phone. "That's because his phone is right here."

Kono suggested checking hospitals and Grover was pulling out his phone until Danny saw the tire marks. "Hold on. Hold on." He squatted for a closer look. "Somebody took him. Look at the marks."

Steve woke in a white room, head heavy from being knocked out. A home video from when he was a child began to play, then some kind of gas started filling the room. He tried to fight it but couldn't. He began to dream and it was a crazy one. It started the day his father was killed but in his dream his father had lived. Everyone was in it but it was like an alternate universe. Pieces of reality snuck in on him, probably when the drugs were wearing off. He would either find himself back in the room with the home movies or strapped to a chair being drugged by a woman. The third time he woke strapped to the chair Wo Fat was there.  
Meanwhile the team was doing everything they could to find Steve. Kono found Danny standing at the computer staring at everything they'd found so far. Which unfortunately wasn't much.

"We're going to find him." She said as she stood next to him.

Danny shook his head. "This is all my fault."

That surprised Kono. "No way Danny."

He nodded and hung his head. "If I hadn't pushed him away, he would've been with me and no one would've gotten him."  
Kono hurt for both men, she knew how much they loved each other and how hard all of this was. "They could've taken both of you instead or it still could've just been Steve. You've got to keep a clear head so we can find him."

Steve endured hours of torture and drugs at the hands of Wo Fat and his nameless female help. Wo Fat wanted to know where his mother was and Steve told him over and over he couldn't tell him what he didn't know. Sang Min was at HQ with them after the sting and he was able to give them an alias, Anthony Shu. Wo Fat often used it when dealing with the Noshimuri's. Kono went straight to Adam for help. Steve could only think of Danny and the team as Wo Fat water boarded him. Wo Fat taunted Steve about them being brothers until he finally revealed his relationship with Steve's mom. Adam came through with info that Anthony Shu/Wo Fat owned a chain of dry cleaners. Steve wouldn't give up because he knew Danny and the others would save him.

They made the mistake of waiting too long between dosages and Steve managed to take down the woman while Wo Fat was gone. All Danny can do was pray that he was still alive. They take out all of Wo Fat's men as they make their way to the basement.

Steve and Wo Fat fought until neither could stand and had guns on each other. "You're not going to kill me are you brother?"

"You're not my brother." Steve said and pulled the trigger. Wo Fat did the same and Steve blacked out.

They kicked the door in and Danny stopped breathing when he saw Steve lying on the floor. He quickly made his way across the room to his partner/his best friend. "Steve. Steve. Are you alright?"

He found his breath when Steve stirred, Danny and Chin helped him sit up. "Yeah. Yeah." He looked around. "Where's my father?" He looked around wild eyed as Danny looked at their friends. "I want to see my dad. I want to see my dad."

Danny swallowed hard as he gently said. "You're dad died four years ago Steve."

Danny could see the confusion on Steve's face as he tried to remember. "Yeah. Yeah. I know." He began to cry and Chin looked to Danny.

Chin stepped away for a second and Danny wrapped Steve in a hug. "It's ok. You're ok."  
They sat there for a few minutes then Steve said. "I want to go Danny. I want to go."

"It's ok. I've got you." Chin came back over and helped him get Steve on his feet.

On their way to the door Steve stopped to look down at Wo Fat, he was really dead and it was finally over. The guys helped him outside to a waiting ambulance. He didn't even bother arguing when they wanted to take him to the hospital to check on his lungs. Danny gave up his gun and rode with him. Neither spoke as Steve was observed and released a few hours later.

Chin and Kono had dropped off Danny's car so he helped him out to it. "You don't have to do this. I can call Jerry."

Danny opened the door and helped him stand. "I've got it."

They drove quietly to Steve's place and Danny helped him out of the car and into the house. "I didn't break anything. I can walk on my own."

Danny knew Steve was pushing him away like he had done but it wasn't going to work. "Just take my help will you."

He didn't bother asking if Steve was hungry because he knew it had been hours since he ate. He put in a call for some Chinese food as he went upstairs to start the shower for Steve. When he walked back downstairs Steve was curled up on the sofa.

Danny sat down beside him and gently touched his shoulder, Steve jerked awake violently but when he saw Danny he relaxed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to...I wasn't..."

Steve scrubbed his eyes and said. "It's ok. I'm sorry too. I was..." He drifted off for a second. "Umm. What's up?"  
Danny had never seen Steve like this, not even after South Korea. "I umm...I ordered us some food. I also..." He pointed upstairs. "I started the shower for you."

Steve sat up and Danny moved out of his way. "Thanks."

He went upstairs without saying anything else and Danny turned on the TV to kill time. The food finally arrived and he put it in the oven until Steve came down. He knew he wouldn't get him to eat much but had to try. Steve was too tired to fight with Danny and too tired to ask him to leave. He ate a little as they watched some random TV show.

Danny cleaned up after they ate and held out his hand. "Let's go to bed."

"What?" He asked, not reaching out.

Danny knew this was going to be a fight after everything they'd been through over the last couple of months. "Bed."

Steve stood up without taking Danny's hand. "I can make it on my own Danny. You can go now."

Danny stepped in front of him and put his hands on Steve's chest. "I know you're Mr. Bad Ass Super Ninja SEAL but let me be here for you. Please."

All Steve could think about was the last time one of them comforted the other. He knew what he needed and wanted from Danny. He also knew, at least for him, that their friendship/partnership wouldn't survive if Danny walked away again.

"I can't." He whispered as he looked at Danny's hands, still on his chest. "Not again Danny. I love you." He said passionately. "I gave you what you wanted. But as much as I want and need you, we won't survive at all if you walk away again."

He knew Steve was serious and he couldn't blame him. "I'm not leaving again. I'm sorry I pushed you away. I thought I was doing the right thing." He closed his eyes and shook his head. "I love you like I've never loved anyone, even Rachel. I swore that when she and I split I'd never do this again." He opened his eyes and looked up at Steve. "Give my heart to someone else. When I got the call that something had happened to you, I almost died Steve. Then when we found you on that floor I thought..." He shuddered and Steve put his arms around him. "I thought I'd lost you for good. My biggest regret would've been letting you go."

Steve cupped his face and kissed him deeply. "I don't want to regret this Danno."

He shook his head as he crashed his lips into Steve's. "No regrets. Ever."

They stood locked in a hot kiss for several minutes, hands wandering over each other. "Upstairs." Steve choked out. They made their way upstairs stopping ever few feet to kiss and touch each other. When they stepped into Steve's room he stopped them and said. "Last chance."  
Danny pushed him back towards the bed. "I'm not leaving. Not unless you want me to."

Steve answered him by ripping his shirt open, smiling as Danny gasped. "My God Danny! You are so sexy." He ran his hands up Danny's chest and pushed his shirt off. He smiled as he leaned in and started kissing and nipping Danny's neck. "You taste amazing." A little salt and a whole lot of Danny.

Danny groaned and fisted what little of Steve's hair he could. "Jesus McGarrett."

He managed to pull Steve away long enough to get his shirt off. "Do you have any idea how many times I've day dreamed about you since that night? About this?" He trailed his lips and the tips of his fingers around Steve's chest, then to his arms where he licked and nipped Steve's tattoos.

"Christ Danny." Steve gripped Danny's hips hard. He never thought that would be a turn on. Danny kissed his way back to Steve's chest and flicked his tongue over Steve's right nipple, then wrapped his lips around it and sucked softly. "Pants." Steve groaned as he made quick work of Danny's.

Danny moved to Steve's other nipple while he worked on Steve's cargos. Soon both men were down to their boxers. Danny hooked his fingers in Steve's boxers and pushed them to the floor then gently pushed him down on the bed. Steve sat down with a chuckle and a thud. His breath caught when Danny knelt before him and lowered his head, licking the tip of Steve's erection.

"Oh god." Steve moaned and then Danny took him all the way in. "Oh fuck. Oh fuck. Oh fuck." Steve chanted as Danny’s warm mouth surrounded him.  
Danny hummed and Steve's whole body shook. He leaned back and watched as Danny's very warm and very talented mouth moved up and down his shaft. It was the hottest thing he'd ever seen.

He enjoyed it for a minute then he pulled Danny up. "Stand up babe."

The heated look in Steve's eyes made him twitch. He was already so hard it was painful. He watched as Steve pulled his boxers down, smiling when his throbbing erection popped out.

"God you are beautiful." Steve moaned as he leaned in and licked Danny's tip. "Mmm. Danno."

Danny's knees buckled but he managed to stay standing as Steve took him all the way into his mouth. "Oh god Steve."

He looked down and watched his super SEAL, wondering if he had looked this hot to Steve. He closed his eyes and let his head fall back, enjoying Steve's mouth and the things it was doing to him.

He groaned when Steve pulled away. "Danno." He heard him say huskily. Danny looked down to see Steve's lust filled eyes. "I need you inside me."  
Danny nodded for him to move back on the bed then he crawled up on top of him. They wrapped themselves around each other as they kissed passionately and their bodies moved together. "Danny please." Steve sounded so desperate as he squeezed Danny's ass. "Please. Please. Please." He begged.

Danny kissed him hard and deep before he pulled away and reached for Steve's night stand. He quickly found the lubricant and smiled at the look on Steve's face. "You're so sexy like this. Pupils blown, all needy and begging. Fuck babe."

He squeezed a generous amount in his hand, slicking some over his erection then brushing his fingertips over Steve's hole. Steve bucked his hips and moaned deep as Danny eased his finger into him.

He watched Steve's face as he slowly worked him, sliding in a second then a third finger. He leaned over Steve and they kissed as Danny stretched him.  
Steve cursed and writhed under Danny. "Fuck me Danny. I need to cum. Please."

Danny had to admit Steve begging was the biggest turn on ever. He slowly pulled his fingers out as he kissed him. Steve bumped himself against him, silently begging. Danny sat back on his haunches, watching his sexy SEAL. He eased into Steve and both groaned from how amazing it felt.

Danny buried himself deep inside his best friend and lover. "Fuck Steve." He whispered. "You feel so so good babe. So tight and god just…..so fucking amazing."

Steve gripped as much of Danny as he could reach. "I love you Danny. I love you."

Danny leaned down and kissed him, plunging his tongue in his mouth as he began to move his hips. “I love you too babe. I love you too.” Danny hit Steve's prostate with every thrust, he was barely holding on.

"Danny!" Steve cried out. "I'm close. So close. Please. Harder. Faster. Please!"

That was all he could take. He pounded hard and fast into Steve as he stroked his leaking erection. Within seconds both of their orgasms rocked their bodies and they were crying out to each other. Danny collapsed on top of him and they held each other tightly as they recovered.

Danny reluctantly pulled out of Steve and lay beside him. Steve pulled him over so he was draped over him. "God babe, that was amazing."

Danny hummed in agreement. "Animal." Both laughed as Danny looked up and kissed him. "Definitely an animal. I think you broke me."  
Steve laughed and they shared a few more kisses before falling asleep in each other’s arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny woke with a jerk as Steve screamed and flailed. _“No! Danny!”_ His voice was so broken it scared Danny. _“Danny.”_

He held him close and tried to soothe him.  “It’s ok babe.”  He ran his hands up and down Steve’s back as he felt his lover shake uncontrollably.  “Shh.  Shh.  It’s ok.  You’re safe.”

All Steve could do was hold on tightly to Danny as he tried to compose himself again.  The fucking nightmares weren’t getting any better.  Most of the time they were some variation of being stuck in prison for life, North Korea, Afghanistan, or him being tortured by Wo Fat in the basement.     

“I’m sorry.  I’m sorry.”  He whispered as he sobbed into Danny’s shoulder.

Danny’s heart broke even more for his typically strong partner.  “S’ok babe.”  He kissed Steve’s head and held him tighter.  “No need to be sorry.”  He pulled back and lifted Steve’s head up so he could see him.  “You’re safe.  Ok?”

Steve drew in a few shaky breaths and nodded.  “I know.”  He tried a smile and caressed Danny’s cheek.  “I love you and thank you.”

Danny pulled him back into his chest.  “I love you too babe.  I’ll always be here.”  They lay quietly for a while, it was always like this.  After his nightmares Steve would have a hard time going back to sleep so they would lay quietly just holding each other.

Steve agreed to see a therapist after his last run in with Wo Fat.  As far as Danny could tell it wasn’t helping and if it was, well that thought was absolutely terrifying.  One morning after almost two months of weekly sessions Steve shocked him.

“Hey Danny?”  Steve said as he was making their coffee.

Danny turned from making their breakfast with a smile on his face.  “Yeah babe?”

Steve met him with a blinding smile and passed his coffee to him.  “I was thinking…”  He paused to take a drink of his coffee and Danny raised an eyebrow as he waited.  “I uhh…”  He scratched the back of his neck and let out a nervous laugh.  “Well, the thing is…”

Danny chuckled a little at his lover and partner.  “It can’t be that bad.  Use your words babe.”

Steve blew out a breath and along with it came rushing out.  _“I want you to come to therapy with me.”_

Danny was beyond surprised and he knew it showed.  “What?”

Steve nodded as he said it again but not so rushed.  “I want you to come to therapy with me.”

“Huh.”  He turned back to their breakfast just before it burned.  “I umm…Are you sure?”  He looked to Steve and waved his hand around.  “You know because of the whole _I’d tell you but I‘d have to kill you_ stuff?”

Steve laughed and stepped to Danny’s side, capturing his lips in a soft kiss.  “Yeah babe, I’m sure.”

Danny melted into him as they kissed a little more.  “Ok.”  He smiled up at Steve and patted his chest.  “If this is what you want then I’ll be there.”

Steve let out a sigh of happiness.  “It’s what I want _and_ need.”  He helped Danny take their breakfast to the table.  “Thank you.”

“You never have to thank me Steve.”  He reached across the table and took his hand.  “You do whatever you have to do for the people that you love and I love you.”  He smiled at Steve’s relaxed look.  “We’ll get this sorted out.”

A few days later they found themselves in an office waiting for a NAVY therapist.  Steve couldn’t talk to just anyone because of his classified missions so he went to Hickam for help.

Dr. Reeves came in and sat across from them.  “Commander, it’s nice to see you again.”

They shook hands and Steve said.  “Nice to see you too sir.”  He looked to Danny.  “I uhh…I decided to follow your advice and I brought my partner.  This is Detective Sergeant Danny Williams, Danny this is Captain Jason Reeves.”

The men exchanged greetings and shook hands.  “May I call you Danny?”  The doctor asked and Danny nodded.  “Great.  Thank you for coming Danny.  The Commander and I have been discussing bringing you in for some time now.  Things are going pretty well here.  How do you think things are at home and at your job?”

Danny knew DADT had been repealed but he also knew the military still wasn’t exactly accepting of being gay.  He was a little surprised that Steve had told the doctor.  “Everything is great at home.  We have a happy healthy relationship, we communicate pretty well.  Well, _I_ communicate pretty well.”  He and Steve chuckled.  “Steve’s doing a lot better.  I know he’s not used to sharing his feelings and I don’t push.  Work is great except for his tendency to not wait for more back up.  Steve’s my best friend, my lover, and the best partner I’ve ever had.  I love him more than I’ve ever loved anyone.”

The doctor was smiling ear to ear as he said.  “He’s very lucky to have you.  You’re very lucky to have each other.  Steve says that you and the rest of your team saved him, you are the reason he’s still alive.  How do you feel about that?”

Danny shifted in his seat and looked to Steve.  “Umm.  We _did_ get him out of North Korea and Afghanistan and his last abduction was here on the island.  But I believe _he_ is the reason he is still alive.     Saying he’s well trained is an understatement.  I believe his desire to live, to protect his home and the people he loves kept him going.”  Danny shuddered as he thought about finding Steve on that dirty floor.     

“How do you feel about all of that?”  This was what Danny hated about therapist, all the questions and feelings.

“Well.”  He ran his hands down his legs and shifted again.  “I was scared.  I almost lost him and…”  He shook his head and laughed shakily.  “I’ve been in love with him since about the day we met.”  His eyes sparkled as he looked to Steve.  “My biggest regret would’ve been not telling him sooner.”

“Why did you wait?”  Dr.  Reeves asked.

Danny laughed loudly this time.  “I’m sure you’ve heard of ‘ _Don’t Ask Don’t Tell’_.”  Danny didn’t even really wait for a response.  “He’s a NAVY Lieutenant Commander, a _NAVY SEAL_.”  He shook his head at Steve as he took his hand.  “I could never and would never ask him to risk his career for me.”

 _“Danny.”_  Steve said breathlessly.

Dr. Reeves surprised Danny with.  “What would you say if Steve said he didn’t say anything because he was scared?”

Danny really laughed at that and pointed to Steve.  “This man isn’t afraid of anything.”

“Not true.”  Steve said quietly and Danny turned fully to look at him.  “I’m scared of a lot of things Danno.”  Steve looked to the doctor who nodded for him to continue.  “Each time all I could think about was you and Gracie.  About how much I love both of you.  That I’d never see you again and how you are the best thing that has ever happened to me.”  His eyes were starting to shine and Danny couldn’t hold back either.  “I’ve never met anyone like you before.  In Afghanistan, you know when they…”  He swallowed hard and Danny knew he meant when they had the machete raised.  “I thought of you.  I pictured you smiling and ranting.  I knew I was going to die and I wanted your face to be the last thing I saw.”   

Danny could hardly breathe, he’d seen Steve when the SEALS busted in.  They had his head pulled back and a giant machete raised, ready to cut his head off.  “I’m kind of partial to your face.”  He caressed Steve’s cheek.  “I was never going to leave without you alive.”

Dr. Reeves watched them, it was as if they were the only ones in the room.  He cleared his throat and both men snapped their heads around.  They even blushed a little, offering apologies.  “Sorry.”

He chuckled and waved them off.  “Being a NAVY man myself I know what’s drilled into them from the start.  Being a SEAL adds to it.  Also the tremendous loss Steve suffered at a young age.  Commander, you are lucky.”  Steve nodded because he knew he was.  “I think your healing process is going well even though you’ve gone from one high stress job to another.  I know it’s difficult to alter how you’ve lived the last twenty years but lean on Danny.  Just remember that it’s ok to ask for and accept help.”

When the hour was up they thanked the doctor and headed out to the Camaro.  When they got to the car Danny tugged on Steve’s hand.  “Hey babe.”  Steve looked around with a smile.  “Thank you.”

Danny chuckled at Steve’s confused looked.  “For what?”

He cupped Steve’s face and gave him a big goofy smile.  “For loving me and for trusting me enough to bring me with you.  I know it wasn’t easy.”

Steve leaned back against the car and pulled Danny to him, wrapping his arms around him.  “My dad wasn’t much of a feelings guy.  My mom tried but my dad always interfered.  Then mom died and he sent us away.  I closed myself off to any and every one.  I focused on the academy then Annapolis, BUD/S…you know the rest.  I never had anyone in my life to really open up to, I didn’t even with Cath.”  Danny was a little surprised at that because their relationship had gone on for years.  “I love you Danny.  I’m _in love_ with you.”

Hearing Steve say that always made his heart flutter and now even more.  He felt like this was a turning point in their relationship.  “I’m in love with you too.  I don’t want you to feel pressured about talking.  I know I tease you about it but…”

Steve shut him up with a kiss, several actually.  “Let’s go get our daughter and go out for dinner.”

Danny loved it when Steve called Grace _our daughter._  “Sounds good to me.”  Twenty minutes later they were picking up Grace and heading to Kamekona’s. 

The big man was happy to see the happy little family.  They talked about a little bit of everything as they ate.  Kamekona cause both men to choke when he said.  “So who is going to make who an honest man?  Make dis’ lil’ ohana official.”

Grace looked between her dad and her uncle Steve.  “What does honest man mean?”

Danny glared at the big Hawaiian across the table.  “Well monkey, it means, what Kame is asking is…”

Steve chuckled a little as he watched his partner struggle.  “What he’s asking Gracie is when are your dad and I going to get married.”

Grace squealed so loud several people walking by stopped.  “You’re getting married!”

Danny growled and Kame had the sense to look nervous.  He quickly excused himself and hid in his truck.  Danny mumbled.   _“I’m going to kill him.”_  Then he turned his attention to his beautiful, excited little girl.  “Sweetie, Uncle Steve and I love each other very much but we haven’t talked about getting married.”  Which was true, it hadn’t come up yet but he liked the idea.      

She looked between the two men working her big brown puppy dog eyes.  “Don’t you _want_ to get married?”

Steve couldn’t help the little chuckle that escaped.  He decided to put Danny out of his misery.  “Grace Face.”  He said gently as he stroked her hair.  “Danno and I, we’re going to talk about it real soon.  Ok?”  She nodded.  “And I promise you that you’ll be the first to know if we decide that we’re going to.”

She squealed and clapped then dove back into her dinner.  Danny reached around and caressed Steve’s cheek.  _“Thank you.”_   He mouthed.

Steve leaned into his touch then turned and kissed his hand.  “Love you Danno.”

Danny smiled like a fool as he said.  “Love you too babe.”

After dinner and a walk on the beach they took Grace back to Rachel’s.  Steve walked straight to the fridge and grabbed two beers.  He knew Danny would be out on the lanai so he didn’t’ hesitate to walk out there.

He leaned in for a kiss as he handed Danny a Longboard.  “Thanks babe.”  Danny murmured against his lips.

Steve _hmm’d_ in contentment.  “Welcome.”

He took his seat and both sighed as they got comfortable.  Neither spoke for a while as they enjoyed their beers and the sun setting.  Even though Steve could see Danny was relaxed he knew that he was thinking about what Kamekona said.  Truth was there was nothing he wanted more than to make their commitment legal.  He knew Danny was it for him and that he was sure he was it for Danny.   _But_ he also knew Danny had had a pretty horrendous experience, minus Grace, with his last marriage.

Danny smiled a little because he could see Steve thinking.  He could only assume it was about what Kame had said.  He had never thought about getting married again.  His first one had ended so badly that he wasn’t sure he could do it again.  Then he met and fell in love with Lt. Commander Steven J. McGarrett.   _That_ blew his view of everything completely out of the water.

“I want to you know?”  He said out of the blue.

Steve quirked an eyebrow.  “Huh?”  He knew it wasn’t very eloquent.

Danny playfully mumbled.  “Neanderthal.”  He sighed and turned to Steve.  “I want to get married again.”

Steve’s face broke out with the most ridiculous grin Danny had ever seen on the man.  “Yeah?”

Danny nodded and returned his smile.  “Yeah.  You big goof.”

Steve practically knocked Danny out of his chair as he pounced on him.  The kiss was hot and long before Steve pulled back.  “I know how hard things were with Rachel.  I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you regardless of getting married.  I just want you to know that.”

Danny pulled him in for another hot passionate kiss before he said.  “I want to marry you.  What we have is like _nothing_ I’ve ever had before.”  Before he knew he was on his feet and being rushed into the house.  He couldn’t help but laugh at Steve’s impatience.  He grabbed his hands.  “Slow down and breathe Super SEAL.  I’m not going anywhere.”

Steve smiled as let out a long breath.  “You’re so sexy Danno.”  He stepped closer to the man he loved and pulled him in for a soft kiss.     

Danny had never felt so loved and cherished by anyone in his life.  Steve was a man of few words but when he said them…..yeah, you could bet they would melt you into gooey pieces.  “Steve.”  He growled as he gave up on slow, pushing Steve down onto their bed.

The disposal of clothes was frantic and soon they were stretched out naked and tangled up in each other.  Danny somehow found himself on top, not that he really cared either way.  They had a healthy sex life of give and take.     

Steve pushed his hips up into Danny’s and moaned.  “Please Danno.”

Steve McGarrett was one of the sexiest bottoms Danny had ever been with.  “I’ve got you babe.”        Danny whispered as he nibbled on Steve’s earlobe.  “I’ve got you.”

Danny slowly kissed his way down Steve’s body, lingering at all his sensitive spots.  Steve’s nipples were his biggest hotspot and Danny knew exactly how to drive him wild.  He took his time licking, sucking, and gently biting them.

“Fuck!  Fuck!  Fuck Danny!”  Steve cried out as he bit each one hard before kissing a hot trail down to Steve’s left hip.    

Danny groaned as he felt Steve twitch against him.  “Fuck babe, you’re so hard.”  He skipped kissing Steve’s hips and went straight for the hard, leaking cock before him.  He didn’t waste time taking his lover all the way into his mouth.  He could taste Steve’s precum and he hummed in approval.

Steve gasped as Danny deep throated him and gently squeezed his balls.  He smiled as Steve writhed and gripped their sheets.  “Oh god!  Oh god!  Oh god!”

Danny stretched up and slid a bottle of lube out from under his pillow.  In the beginning he’d teased Steve about keeping it there but now he was glad the access was so easy.  He slowly sucked Steve as he covered his fingers in lube.  He deep throated him again as he slid one finger in.  Steve cried out and arched off their bed.     

Steve grabbed Danny by the hair.  “Fuck babe.  Your mouth…oh god.”  He was so far gone that he couldn’t think straight.  Danny Williams could do wicked things with his mouth and tongue.  Things that would make him incoherent and he _loved it._  He tugged on Danny as he slid a third finger in.  “I’m going to cum if you don’t stop.”

Danny pulled off with one last lick and kissed his way up to Steve’s begging mouth.  Steve held him tight as their tongues battled for dominance.  “You ready babe?”

Steve nodded enthusiastically.  “Yes!  Yes!  Yes!  I need you now.”

Danny slowly pulled his fingers out and sat back on his haunches.  Seeing Steve ready and needy for him always took his breath away.  “On your side babe.”  Steve rolled over, Danny slicked himself up and crawled in behind him.  He slid into Steve with ease and both men gasped.  “God you are so tight.  I love being inside you Steve.”  He kissed and lightly bit Steve’s neck as he tried to keep his control.

Steve pushed back against him and practically whined.  _“Please Danny.  Please move…just…I need you to move.”_

Danny slid his arms around his lover and buried his face in Steve’s neck.  “You’re so hot like this.”  He thrust hard and deep into Steve.  “Don’t know how long I can last.”

 _“Fucking fuck me.”_ Steve pushed back hard into him.  _“Give it to me Danny.  Please.”_

Danny growled and gave Steve what he wanted.   He thrust hard and fast into Steve as he reached for his throbbing cock.  Steve grabbed his hand.  “No.  Wanna cum just from you in me.”

That pushed Danny over the edge.  He pounded hard and fast, hitting Steve’s prostate and drawing cries of pleasure out of him.  “I’m close Steve.”  He groaned as he bottomed out.  “So close.”

Steve reached back and gripped Danny’s hip as he clenched around him.  “Come on Danno.  Cum for me.”

“Ahhh!”  Danny cried as he thrust hard one last time and came.  He thrust a few more times riding out his orgasm and bringing Steve to his.

“Danny!”  Steve cried as he shot all over Danny’s hand and their bed.  “I love you.”

Both men sunk into the bed and Danny covered Steve’s back with little kisses.  “Love you too.”

He must have drifted off for a few minutes because the next thing he felt was Steve’s nose brushing against his and his tongue brushing his lips.  “We should shower sleepy head.”

Danny grumbled about it but eventually let Steve lead him to their shower.  Danny didn’t mind Steve’s 3 minute NAVY shower this time.  Soon they were back in bed cuddled up, Danny draped over Steve with his head on his chest.  He loved listening to the beat of Steve’s heart.  Between the steady thud and Steve’s fingers scrunching through his hair he soon fell asleep.

A few weeks later Danny was in line to drop Grace off at school, he kissed her cheek as her door opened.  “Danno loves you Monkey.  I’ll pick you up from your tennis lesson.”

“Ok.  Love you too Daddy.”  She jumped out of the car and raced up the stairs with her friends.

Danny’s phone rang as he pulled away.   _Dave Collins,_ a U.S. Air Marshal that Danny knew from the Jersey office.  It had been a few months since he’d heard from him.  “Hey buddy!”

“Danny!”  There was a crackle on the line and Danny could barely hear him.  “Danny, I’m on a flight to Oahu and I think…”

The line went dead and Danny tried to call back several times with no luck.  He shrugged it off thinking his friend was in a bad area and would call back later.  Danny would find out how wrong he was two hours later when he, Kono, and Steve saw Dave’s bloody mutilated body stuffed in an airplane bathroom.

Kono saw the pained look on Danny’s face.  “You know him?”

He took a few steps away, trying to process what he’d just seen.  “Yeah.  He’s a buddy of mine.  We kept in touch.”  Then he remembered the call from a couple of hours before.  “As a matter of fact he called me this morning but we got disconnected.”  He sighed as he thought of Dave’s family.  “Now I know why.”

Steve could feel the sadness radiating off his partner.  “I’m sorry Danno.  We’re going to find who did this.”

Chin called Steve to tell him they were not only missing the prisoner Collins was escorting but another passenger as well, a man named Rick McGuire.  Steve got his seat number and pulled a bag out of the overhead compartment.  Kono searched his bag while Danny and Steve tried to talk out their ideas.  Steve and Danny went looking for Painter while Kono and Lori did background on McGuire.  They found the real Rick McGuire had died two years before.  Danny tried to drown Painter when they found him.  Steve found it only slightly funny that _he_ was the one talking _Danny_ out of doing something stupid.

Painter gave them what little info he could on the guy, especially about a key that he dropped into the cargo hold.  Kono found the key and it sent Steve and Danny to a Mailbox Dispatch in Diamondhead.  Danny headed out on his own to check the place out.  He went through the mail and found an address.  Then he called Steve who headed out with Chin.  Danny was on his way to meet them.

Steve and Chin breached the house to find it decorated with the bare necessities.  That was until they found the office and the computer.  Steve pushed a button and hundreds of pictures popped up; different variations of Grace, Danny, the three of them and even a few of Rachel and Stan.  “Oh my god.”

Chin was beyond shocked.  “McGuire has had you guys under surveillance for months.”

Steve wanted to scream because how could he not have known this was happening to his family.  “I gotta call Danny.”

It was too late because Danny had come face to face with his friend’s killer.  Rick Peterson, his old training officer from Jersey.  Danny had been the key witness when he had been arrested for stealing money, drugs, and weapons from busts.

Peterson tried to get Grace but she was too smart.  Danny had taught her that if he sent anyone for her they would know their code word.  In Jersey it had been Edna, his mother’s middle name.  When they came to Hawaii it became pineapple due to Danny’s sever dislike for the fruit.  When she wouldn’t go with the uniformed officer after asking for it she called Steve.

“Hey Monkey!”  Steve greeted, more than a little relieved.

“Uncle Steve!  Uncle Steve!”  He’d never heard her sound so scared.  “Some man said Danno is hurt and wanted me to go with him.”  Chin was already calling Duke to have him pick her and Rachel up.  “What’s wrong Uncle Steve?  Is Danno ok?”

Chin dialed Danny as soon as he hung up.  Steve tried to calm himself as much as possible.  “You’re very smart Gracie.  I’m glad you remembered our word and didn’t go.  Danno is fine and Uncle Duke is on his way to get you and your mom ok?  Don’t go with anyone but Duke.”

“Ok Uncle Steve.  I promise.  I love you and tell Danno I love him too.”  She said shakily as she saw her mom power walking over with her little brother and her Uncle Duke.

“I will sweetheart and we love you too.”  A lump formed in Steve’s throat as he watched Chin shake his head.  They couldn’t reach Danny.

Danny’s phone rang as he headed for the address where McGuire was living.  He stopped at a light and was rear ended.  “Are you fucking kidding me?”  He grumbled as he put his car in park and climbed out.  “Today is not your day man.”

Before Danny could react he was hit with a Taser.  Peterson picked the most secluded area he could to make his move.  He stripped Danny of his badge, gun, and phone, throwing them in the seat of his car.  He duct taped Danny’s hands, feet, and mouth before loading him into the trunk and driving him to a storage building.

 

************

 

Steve felt a small amount of comfort when Grace, Charlie, Rachel, and Stan were escorted into the office by Duke and Pua.  “Uncle Steve!”  Grace yelled as she ran to him.     

He fell to his knees and held her tight as tears pricked his eyes.  “Gracie.”  He breathed out.

“Where’s Danno?”  She asked as she pulled away.

“Come on.”  He led them all into his office before he spoke.  “I don’t want you to be scared sweetheart but we don’t know where he is.”  Big tears filled her eyes and her lip began to quiver.  “No.  No sweetie.”  He cupped her face with both hands.  “Danno is the toughest, bravest man I know.  I promise you, we _will_ find him.  Ok?”  She nodded and he kissed her forehead.  “Ok.”

Rachel broke their moment with.  “Commander, what’s going on?  Who has Daniel?”

Steve scooped Grace up and sat in his chair.  “Do you remember Rick Peterson?”

Rachel shuddered and nodded.  “Yes of course.  He was Danny’s training officer in New Jersey but he’s in jail.”

Steve shook his head.  “He was released about six months ago.  He used a fake name, Rick McGuire, to travel to the island.  We found the house he’s been using.  He’s been stalking Danny.  He’s got surveillance pictures of all of us.  Mostly Me, Danny, and Grace though.”  He looked down to see Grace looking at him.  “I’m so proud of you Gracie.  You did really good today.”

She batted her big brown eyes.  “He didn’t know pineapple.  I’m not supposed to go if they don’t know pineapple.”

Rachel sniffed and held out her hand for her little girl.  “You’re so smart sweetheart.  So much like your father.  I’m so proud of you.”  Grace slipped out of Steve’s lap and hugged her mother.  “What is going to happen now Steven?”

Steve scrubbed his face and slid forward in his chair.  “We have every cop on the island looking for him.  We will bring him home.”

 

************

 

Danny woke to find himself taped to a chair.  He had no idea how long he’d been there but his hands were already going numb.  “About time.”  Came a familiar voice from behind him.  He tried to fight his restraints and yell around the tape over his mouth.  The man behind him laughed as he stepped in front of him.  “Still as hot tempered as ever I see.”

Danny was surprised to see his old partner Rick Peterson in front of him.  He cried out in pain as Rick ripped the tape off his mouth.  “You son of a bitch!  Where’s Grace?”  He fought against the tape restraints.  “Where’s my daughter Peterson, you sick son of a bitch?”

That got him a punch to the gut and jaw.  “Your daughter is safe.  For now.”  Peterson threw a few more punches.  “You should be worried about yourself right now.”

He didn’t care about himself as long as his family was safe.  “I don’t care what happens to me.”

Rick laughed again as he punched Danny.  “You’ll have plenty of time to think about yourself while you watch me with beautiful little Gracie.”

Danny laughed hysterically as he spit out a little blood.  “You will never get your hands on my daughter.  She was too smart for you the first time and now she’s with my team.  You’ll never touch her because they will kill you first.”

“Ahh yes.”   He watched Rick nod as he paced in front of him.  “When did you become a fag D?  Did your divorce screw you up that bad?”  Danny didn’t let his words affect him, his family was safe and he’d accepted his fate.  When he didn’t answer Rick punched him in the face again.  He could barely see as it was.  “Answer me!”

Danny just shook his head.  “What does it matter?  You’re going to kill me anyway.  Who I sleep with has nothing to do with this.”

He grabbed Danny by a handful of hair and jerked his head back.  “I’ll fucking kill him too.  Fucking pansy.”

Danny let out a full belly laugh at that one.  “You my friend are an idiot if you think you can take Steve.  He’s a NAVY SEAL and you’ll be lucky if you make it out of this building alive.”

 

************

 

Chin came running into Steve’s office.  “HPD found Danny’s car. “  Steve didn’t hesitate to follow him back out to the tech table.  “A couple of uniforms found it along with his gun, badge and phone along the Ala Wai Canal.”  He pulled up the cameras for that area and rewound to see if they could see what happened.     

“There!”  Steve yelled as the Camaro pulled to a stop.  “He was rear ended and…”  They followed the movements as Danny got out of the car and walked towards the other person.  Danny dropped to the ground and twitched.  “He Tasered Danny.”  They watched as the Peterson threw Danny’s things into the Camaro.  Steve laughed and pumped his fist in the air.  “Yes!”

Chin and Kono looked utterly confused.  “Why the hell are you so happy boss?”

Steve laughed and started typing like a mad man.  “Danny!  Danny’s wearing a tie!”

Chin was feeling like his boss and friend was losing it a little.  “Hate to break it to you Steve but he _always_ wears a tie.”

Steve slapped his hands together.  “Exactly!  And _that_ is how we’re going to find him.”

As Kono was asking how so a map, a GPS map popped onto the screen.  “What the hell is that?”

Steve was smiling like a mad man.  “That is a GPS locator I had put in all of Danny’s ties.”  He ran to his office and grabbed his things.  Chin and Kono had no idea what was going on but they grabbed their gear too.  Steve explained as they ran out to Chin’s SUV.  “After Wo Fat I felt like I had to have a way to always be able to find you guys.  So I took all of Danny’s ties and installed tracking chips, your watches Chin and Kono your necklace.  I’m sorry that I did it without telling you guys.  It’s for emergency purposes only I swear.”

Both waved him off and Chin said.  “No worries Bruddah.”  Kono navigated from the back seat and within 20 minutes they were pulling up to the storage facility.

 

**********

 

Danny was taking a hell of a beating from Rick.  This was a time he wasn’t sure he’d come back from although he knew his ohana was looking everywhere.  He said a silent prayer that Rick hadn’t been able to get his hands on Grace or any of the others.  “You cost me everything good and beautiful in my life.”

Danny managed to croak out.  “I did what I thought was the right thing.  You are a criminal Rick, not me.  You got what you deserved and I don’t regret what I did.”

Rick laughed as he used the hammer on Danny’s knee again.  “Even though you’re going to die, you still think you were right?”

“I know I am.”  Danny said before passing out from the pain.  He missed the team’s grand entrance and Steve beating the hell out of Peterson.

Peterson only laughed as Steve wailed away on him yelling that you don’t ever mess with a man’s family.     “D said you were some kind of SEAL bad ass.  You’re still a pansy fag to me.”

It took Chin and several uniformed officers to pull Steve off of Peterson.  He ran to Danny’s side as they were loading him into the ambulance.  “I’m here Danny.”  He took his battered hand.  “You’re safe and I’m here.”     

Duke escorted Danny’s ambulance to the hospital where a team of doctors were waiting.  Chin and Kono picked up Grace, Rachel and Stan from HQ.  It seemed like hours they waited to hear how Danny was.  Finally Dr. Waincroft came out to see them.

She had an easy smile and she looked like nothing was wrong, nothing serious anyway.  “Hi.”  She held out her hand.  “I’m Dr. Malia Waincroft.  Wow, Detective Williams is very lucky to have so many people that care.”  She could see they were too anxious for small talk.  “First I want to say that he’s the toughest, strongest man I’ve ever seen.  He sustained a multitude of injuries yet he is conscience and alert.  His right arm is fractured and his left knee is damaged.  Dr. Franks will be taking him into surgery for that very soon.  He’s going to be sore and look rough for quite a while but he will make a full recovery.”

Steve let out a shuddering breath.  “Can we please see him?”

Dr. Waincroft nodded and waved for them to follow her.  “You will only have a few minutes but I think it would be good for everyone.”

“Thank you.”  Steve let Chin and Kono go in first.  He knew Danny would be tired and he didn’t want to overwhelm him.    

They only stayed long enough to hug him and tell him how glad they were that he was ok.  Rachel was unsure about letting Grace see Danny in his condition.  “Please Mommy!  I want to see Danno!”

Rachel actually looked to Steve for his opinion.  “Hey Gracie!”  He squatted so they were eye to eye.  “Danno is going to look pretty bad.  Why don’t I go in and see him and if I think he’s ok then you can come in?”

Grace gave him her big puppy dog eyes and nodded.  “Ok Uncle Steve.”

He kissed her cheek and ruffled her hair.  “Ok sweetie.  I’ll let you know.”

Steve walked in and Danny greeted him with a pained smile.  “Hey babe.”  He waved Steve over and took his hand.    

Steve staggered a little as the weight of what happened to Danny sunk in.   _“Danny.”_  His voice cracked as he leaned in and gently kissed his forehead.   _“Oh my god.”_

“Shh babe.  Shh.”  He wrapped his hand around the back of Steve’s neck and pulled him in.  “I’m going to be fine.  It’s nothing that won’t heal ok?”  He brushed Steve’s tears away as he nodded.  “I need a Super SEAL kiss, a real kiss before they take me away.”

Danny’s lips were busted and bleeding but Steve gave him what he asked for.  It was soft and sweet and it made Steve sob.  “I love you and I’m so sorry.”

“Stop that.”  He looked Steve in the eye.  “You hear me.  It’s that bastard Peterson’s fault.  You found me and you saved me.”  Steve nodded as he kissed Danny softly again.  “Exactly how _did_ you find me?”  Steve chuckled as he explained to Danny about the trackers.  “You are crazy but you’re my kind of crazy.”

They shared another kiss before Steve said.  “Grace wants to see you.”

Danny sighed and waved his good hand around.  “I look like hell but I really need to see her too.”

Steve kissed him again and walked to the door to get their little girl and Rachel.  Grace ran to Danny but Steve caught her before she could jump.  He sat her gently beside Danny and stepped back while she and Rachel talked to him.  Only a minute or two passed when there was a knock at the door.  It was time for Danny to go into surgery.     

He kissed Grace and Steve.  “I love you both and I’ll see you soon.”

Rachel took Grace home and Chin and Kono left for the evening.  Steve ran home for a quick shower and grabbed a few things.  An hour after he came back Danny finally came out of surgery.  Once he was put in a room a nurse came for Steve.

Her name was Rebecca and she was really nice.  “He came through surgery with no problem.  He’s awake right now but I don’t know for how long.  The doctor will be by in the morning and if there aren’t any problems he should be go home in a couple of days.”

“That’s great.  Thank you so much.”  Steve shook her hand as they stopped at Danny’s door.  Steve walked in and sat beside Danny.  “Hey babe.”  He took his hand and leaned in to kiss him.

“Hey.”  Danny said groggily.  “They said everything went well.”

Steve nodded as he ran his fingers through Danny’s hair.  “Yep and you should be able to go home in a couple of days.”  He smiled goofily.  “To _our_ home if you want it to be.”

Danny smiled big and said.  “You askin’ me to move in officially babe?”

Steve chuckled and shook his head.  “I’m asking officially.”

Danny pulled him close and kissed him softly.  “I’m officially saying hell yes.”

They kept their kissing calm so as not to hurt Danny’s lip anymore.  “In a few days I’m going to kiss you like crazy.”  Steve said as he kicked off his slippahs and wrapped himself gently around his lover.  “Sleep Danno.  We’ll talk tomorrow.”

Danny was released from the hospital two days later and with the help of their ohana Steve moved his things.  After the move they had a barbecue to celebrate.


	3. Chapter 3

After Danny’s brush with death Rachel dropped a huge bomb on him.  Charlie was his son and he’d never been angrier with her than he was now.  He paced around the living room as he told Steve the news.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”  Steve growled as he jumped up. 

Danny laughed hysterically as he waved his hand around.  “I wish the hell I was kidding babe.  Four years Steve.  Four fucking years of my son’s life that I’ve missed.”

Steve walked over and put his hands on Danny’s shoulder.  “I don’t even know what to say babe.  What are you going to do?”

Danny stepped into Steve and wrapped his arms around him.  “I’m fighting for my son.”  He shuddered as he prepared himself to tell Steve the rest.  “There’s more.”

When Steve pulled back he saw tears rolling down Danny’s cheeks, whatever it was had his lover torn to pieces.  “Come on.”  He led Danny over to the sofa and they sat down.  “What is it Danny?”

Danny inhaled and exhaled a deep breath before he said.  “He’s sick Steve.  He’s sick and he needs a bone marrow transplant.  Relatives are most likely to be matches.”

Steve cupped Danny’s face.  “We’re going to do whatever it takes babe.”  He brushed his lips across Danny’s.  “What do we need to do?”

Danny raised their joined hands and kissed Steve’s knuckles.  “The sooner they test me the better.  If I’m a match then they can start treatment on him.”  Steve jumped up and Danny pulled him back down with a little chuckle.  “Tomorrow babe.  We can go tomorrow and have it done.”

“I’m going with you.”  Steve said as he squeezed Danny’s hand.  “I’m calling my lawyer tomorrow and you’ll have joint custody by the end of the week.” 

Danny loved Steve more than words could ever express.  “Thanks babe but I don’t think it’ll be necessary.  She said that we would tell him together.  I want you there too.  Ok?”  Steve nodded.  “And Grace…”  Danny shook his head.  “She is so angry with Rachel right now.  Stan’s gone and Grace wants to come stay here.”

“She’s welcome to.”  Steve knew that Danny knew that was a given.  “Maybe it would be good for her right now to be with you.”

Danny eventually called Grace to tell her goodnight.  “Danno, I don’t want to stay with her.”

As angry as he was with Rachel he would never talk bad about her to Grace.  “I know Monkey.  I know and I’m so sorry about all of this.”  His heart hurt for his little girl.  “You’ve been through so much already.  If you really want me to then I will talk to your mother about Steve and I for a little while.  But I need you to understand that even though you’re upset with her she’s still your mother.”

“I know Danno.”  He could hear the excitement in her voice.  “What about Charlie?  He’s sick and he deserves to be with you too Danno.  It’s not fair.”

He felt exactly the same way.  “I promise I’ll talk to your mom tomorrow.  Just take it easy on her ok?”

Grace huffed and grumbled a little before saying.  “I’ll try.”  Then she perked up.  “Is Steve there?”

Danny laughed a little as he motioned for his super SEAL.  “Grace wants to talk to you.”

Steve gave him a blinding smile as he took the phone.  “How’s my favorite Monkey?”

Grace and Danny had had a long talk about him and Steve.  She was probably the most excited about them getting together.  _“He can’t be Uncle Steve anymore.”_ She had said to Danny.  _“What do I call him?  He’s not going to be Step-Steve.”_

Danny found it a little amusing but told her she could call him anything she wanted.  “I’m ok Daddy Steve.”

Steve felt the room spin as he collapsed onto the sofa beside Danny.  “Umm.   Uhh.”

Danny immediately went into panic mode.  “What’s wrong babe?”  He took the phone from Steve and said to Grace.  “What did you say Monkey?”

Grace giggled a little at the panic in her dad’s voice.  “I just called him Daddy Steve.  Is that ok?”

Danny chuckled as he watched his lover.  “Yeah sweetie.  That’s perfect.”  He passed the phone back to Steve.  “Our daughter wants to talk to you.”

Steve just stared at the phone for several seconds before he whispered.  “She called me Daddy Steve.”   Danny nodded as he wiggled the phone at him. 

When Steve didn’t take it he covered up the phone and said.  “You gotta talk to her babe otherwise she’s going to think it’s not ok.”

Steve yanked the phone out of his hand and cleared his throat.  “Hey Grace Face.”  He smiled when he heard her giggle.  “I umm…I don’t even know what to say.”  And it was true, he was completely speechless.  “No more Uncle Steve huh?”

Danny laughed and shook his head at the giant goof beside him.  “No unless you don’t want me to call you Daddy.”

“Are you kidding me?”  Steve cut her off before she could say anything else.  “Gracie, you and your dad are the best things that have _ever_ happened to me.   You are the best things in my life and I would be honored if you called me Daddy Steve.”

Danny was wiping his cheeks as he listened to them talk for a few minutes.  Grace was apparently talking to him about Charlie being sick.  “Danno and I are going to the hospital in the morning so he can get tested.  We’re going to do everything we can to get Charlie better.  I promise.”

“I love you Daddy Steve.”  She said a little shakily.  Steve held his breath as she talked.  “I want to live with you and Danno.”

He didn’t dare let the breath out for fear of completely losing it.  “I know sweetie.  Danno and I will talk to your mom tomorrow.  We’ll see what happens ok?”  She seemed content so he gave the phone back to Danny.  “I’m going to start dinner.”  He said as he kissed him.

Steve was chopping up vegetables for their salad when Danny walked in.  “I’m trying so hard not to hate Rachel but it’s not working.  She’s ruined so many lives with this secret.”  He leaned against the counter nest to Steve.  “Gracie says that Stan is gone.   He went to Vegas for a while.”

Steve held up a slice of cucumber and Danny bit into it.  “It’s ok to hate her babe.  She deserves it _but_ we have to focus on the kids.”

Danny nodded as he smacked Steve on the ass.  “I want to make sure Gracie gets as much attention as Charlie.  If I’m a match there’s going to be a lot to do.  I don’t want her to get lost in the shuffle.  All of this is hard enough.”

Steve nodded his agreement.  “I promise she won’t.”  He was quiet for a few seconds before saying.  “I don’t think Rachel is going to fight us about the kids staying here.”

They were at the hospital at 8 the next morning for the tests.  Rachel was there with the kids.  “Why isn’t Grace in school?”  He hadn’t meant for it to sound as biting as it did.

Rachel flinched a little at his tone as she said.  “She wanted to be here with you and Charlie and she left no room for argument.”

Danny could only imagine how stubborn their little girl had been.  She had his temper after all.  “Ok.”  They looked over to see Grace and Charlie cuddled up to Steve.  “We need to talk about some things.”  It was taking all he had not to lash out at her.  She’d tortured him with losing Grace for the last seven years and now she’d kept his son from him for the last four.  He never thought she would do something so horrible. 

“I know Grace wants to live with you and Steven.”  Her voice was shaky.  “I won’t fight it because she’ll hate me even more.”  Tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at Danny.  “I can never tell you how sorry I am Daniel.”

He held his hand up.  “Don’t.  Just don’t.”  He looked back at their kids.  “I’m doing my best not to completely lose it Rachel.”  He smiled as Charlie and Grace laughed at something Steve said.  “I missed four years of his life.  And for what?”  He looked back at her.  “For you to…”  He growled.  “Honestly I can’t even come up with a reason that you would do this.  I loved you Rachel.  I did _everything_ I could to take care of you and Grace and you treated me like some part time dad.  I moved 5,000 miles to be with her and at every turn you threatened to take her away from me.  Then for some crazy reason I thought we could try again.  Then you told me that Charlie was Stan’s instead and you left again.  There’s nothing you can say to make up for this.  _Nothing_.”  He’d managed to keep his hand movements to a minimum.  “After we tell Charlie he’s coming to stay with Steve and I for a while.  I’m going to get to know my son.  You’ll be welcome to see him whenever you want but he _will_ be living with me.”

Rachel knew that if she fought Danny this time things would not go as well for her.  She no longer had Stan’s financial backing for lawyers.  “I understand Daniel.”

“Danno!”  Their conversation was interrupted by Charlie’s voice. 

Danny hurried over to where his son was standing and he knelt down.  “Hey buddy.  What’s going on?”

Charlie reached out for him.  “I want to go home.  Don’t like it here.”

Danny could understand, Charlie had been through a million tests over the last few weeks.  He scooped him up and sat in the chair next to Steve and Grace.  “I know buddy but we have to be here for a little while.  You know your mommy and the doctor told you that you’re sick?”  Charlie poked his lip out as he nodded.  “Well, we’re here to see if I can help get you better.  Ok?”  

His little boy perked up a little.  “Ok Danno.”  He looked over at his sister and Steve.  “Can Gracie and Steveo stay too?”

Both men chuckled and Steve ruffled his hair.  “I’m going to be here as long as you need me bud.  Ok?”

Charlie nodded excitedly.  “Ok.”

Rachel had joined them and knelt in front of Danny and Charlie.  Grace made to move but Steve held her in his lap.  She looked up at him and nodded, knowing what he wanted from her.  “Charlie.”  She said as she rubbed his leg.  “Danny and I have something to tell you.” 

Charlie was cuddled into Danny’s chest as he asked.  “Is Danno my daddy?”

Rachel looked at Danny who glared because how dare she think he told him without her.  Then she looked at Grace who looked defiant but shook her head.  “Yes.”  She said quietly to Charlie.  “Danno is your daddy.”  She smiled a little when he looked up at Danny and smiled.  “And because he’s your father the doctor thinks that he can help you get better.”

Charlie practically cheered at that information.  “Danno is the best.”

Danny laughed and held back his tears as he hugged Charlie tight and kissed the top of his.  “I think you’re pretty amazing to little man.  You and your sister are the best.”  He took Grace’s hand and she moved a little closer.  

“Danno loves you both very much.”  He pulled Grace closer and kissed both of them as a nurse walked up.

He hugged them tight as the nurse said.  “We’re ready for you Mr. Williams.”

Grace and Charlie hugged him before moving out of his lap.  Steve stood and wrapped Danny in a hug.  “I love you babe.  Everything is going to be fine and we will be right here when you come out.”

Danny nodded into his chest.  “I love you too.”  He looked up and kissed Steve while the kids giggled.  “I’ll be back soon.”  He looked to the kids.  “Keep him out of trouble ok?”  They nodded and he followed the nurse.

A few hours later the four of them were at home with pizza and a movie.  Steve was fussing over Danny until he pulled him down onto the couch.  “Babe.  Please!  For the love of all that’s holy sit down and relax.”  Steve grumbled but moved closer and put his arm around Danny.  “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate everything you’re doing.”

Steve leaned in and kissed his temple.  “What you’re doing for him is the most selfless thing anyone could do.”  Steve smiled as he said.  “I remember the day he was born.  You were there for Rachel, running around trying to do everything you could to make everyone happy.”

Danny remembered that day.  “I helped deliver my son.”  He felt Steve nod.  “I remember wanting to punch some guy because he told me that Charlie had my nose.”  He laughed and then winced.  “Babe.”  He shifted so he could look up at Steve.  “If I’m a match there’s going to be a lot of things going on.  Procedures, surgeries.  I’d understand if…”

Steve shut him up with a kiss.  “Don’t you dare try to push me away now.”  Steve whispered as he pressed their noses together.  “I will never walk away from you or our kids Danny.  No matter what happens you’re stuck with me for life.”

Danny sniffed as he nodded.  “I couldn’t do any of this without you.  I hope you know that.”  Steve shook his head.  “Yes.  You are my strength Steven.”  They got lost in a kiss for a few seconds until giggles made them pull apart.  Danny glared playfully as Steve hid his face in Danny’s neck.   “What are you hooligans up to?”

Grace and Charlie giggled again as Grace said.  “We would like to go swimming.”

Steve pulled away from Danny.  “I’ll take them.”  He said where only Danny could hear.

Danny squeezed his knee and nodded.  “Sounds like Daddy Steve wants to take you guys.  How does that sound?”

Grace cheered but Charlie frowned and it didn’t go unnoticed.  Steve looked to Danny who nodded.  “Hey buddy.  What’s wrong?”

Charlie looked between Danny and Steve as he said.  “Can I call him Daddy Steve?”

Steve slid off the sofa and knelt in front of Charlie.  “Charlie, you can call me whatever you want.  It can be Steveo or Daddy Steve or even super ninja SEAL like your Danno calls me.”  Charlie laughed and that was what Steve was looking for.  “What do you say?”

Charlie threw his arms around Steve’s neck.   “Daddy Steveo can we go swimming?”

Steve laughed as he picked the little boy up.  “Absolutely!”  He grabbed Grace’s hand.  “Come on Grace Face.  Let’s go get changed.”  He looked back at Danny.  “You coming babe?  I’ll set you up in a chair near the water.”

Danny stood up slowly and followed his family.  “Wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Danny watched Steve with the kids and thought about what they would be up against the next few months.  He knew as long as he had Steve he could make it.  Two days later they received the news that Danny was a match for Charlie.  He was happy and scared at the same time.  All he wanted was for Charlie to be happy and healthy.  Charlie spent a few days with Rachel leading up to his surgery but the night of he was with Danny, Steve, and Grace.  They had dinner on the beach and went to bed early.

Danny walked out of the bathroom to find Steve sitting on the edge of the bed facing him.  “Hey super SEAL!  What are you doing?”

Steve smiled softly as he watched Danny.  “Just waiting on you.”  He stood up and Danny walked over to him.  “C’mere.”  Steve whispered as he pulled his lover to him.  “You’re amazing, you know?”  He brushed his nose across Danny’s as he leaned in for a kiss.

Danny moaned and wrapped his arms tighter around Steve.  They kissed for a few seconds before Danny pulled back.  “You are the amazing one babe.  You’ve been amazing, taking care of me and the kids.  We’re so lucky to have you.”

Steve blushed and hid his face in Danny’s neck as he kissed and nibbled.  “I’m lucky Danno.  You gave me the family I never thought I’d have.”  He kissed his way down Danny’s neck.  “Fuck Danny.” 

Danny’s hands had made their way down to Steve’s ass.  He had a good grip on the best ass he’d ever seen and was rutting against Steve’s leg.  He could feel Steve growing against him.  “After tonight it’s going to be a while babe.”

Steve knew about Danny’s healing time, he’d had to take a leave from Five-0.  “Danny, I don’t care about any of that.  You know that right?”  Steve cupped his face and brushed his lips across Danny’s.  “I love you Danny.  Sickness and health, til death do us part.”  He smiled a little at Danny’s gasp.

“Steven.”  Danny whispered.  “I…”  He attacked Steve with kisses.  “I love you.”  He maneuvered Steve towards the bed and pulled his shirt off.  “God babe.  You are so fucking beautiful.”  He said as he ran his hands over Steve’s body.  “How the hell did I get so lucky?” 

Steve groaned as he gripped a handful of Danny’s hair.   Danny took one of Steve’s nipples in his mouth.  “Holy fuck.”  Danny looked up to see Steve’s head thrown back and his eyes closed.  “Oh yeah babe.”  Danny let his hands trail down Steve’s sides and around to the string of his board shorts.  He pulled it and they fell to the floor.  Steve practically yelled when Danny began to stroke him.

“Shh babe.”  Danny said as he covered Steve’s mouth with his own.  “Danno’s got you.”  He planted kisses down Steve’s neck and chest.  As he was about to drop to his knees Steve grabbed him.

Danny on his knees was one of hottest things in the world but that wasn’t what Steve wanted.  “Not tonight.”  He tilted Danny’s head up and captured his lips in a sweet slow kiss.  “I love you so much Danny.”

“Oh babe.”  He pulled Steve over to their bed.  “I love you more than I’ve ever loved anyone.”  He kissed Steve passionately.  “Tell me what you need babe.”

Steve eased them down onto the bed.  “Just you babe.  I just need you.”

They took their time with each other even though they had to be up early.  Steve knew the procedure was fairly simple but he couldn’t help pacing as they waited.  Kamekona, Chin, Kono and Rachel were sitting in a little corner of the waiting room.  The governor had even been by and made them all promise to update him as soon as Danny and Charlie came out.  Grace was curled up in her chair with her head in Kono’s lap.  Steve tried to sit down but he just couldn’t be still while he waited.  It was an hour later than they were supposed to hear when the doctor finally came out.

Steve practically growled as he picked Grace up.  “What the hell took so long?  Are they ok?”

Dr. Waincroft held up her hands.  “Commander McGarrett, I’m so sorry.”  She smiled softly as she spoke.  “Danny and Charlie came through everything just fine.  There was a delay because there were complications with the surgery before them.  I’m sorry no one came to tell you but it was a little hectic in there.”

Steve could tell by the look in her eyes that it hadn’t ended well.  “I’m sorry.”  And he truly was.  “I was just worried.  But they’re ok?”

She smiled brightly and looked around at the little crowd.  “They’re great.   Both are in recovery right now.  Danny should be in for about an hour, Charlie a little longer because his was more extensive.  I will be putting them in the same room.  I think it would be better for their healing process if they were together.”

Steve ran his hand up and down Grace’s back as she held on tight.  “When can we see them?”

Dr. Waincroft squeezed Grace’s arm lightly.  “Very soon sweetie.  I promise.  I’ll send someone for you all if I can’t come myself.”

Steve and Rachel shook her hand and thanked her before she disappeared.  An hour later a nurse came out to get them so they could see Danny. 

They all stood outside Danny’s door.  “Maybe I should go in first and see what shape he’s in?”  Steve said as they all looked at each other.

Chin nodded and said.  “Sure.  I think that’s a great idea.  We don’t want to overwhelm him.”

Steve smiled as he squeezed Chin’s arm in thanks.  He looked down at Grace and ruffled her hair.  “I’ll be right back Monkey.  Ok?”

“Ok Daddy Steve.  Will you tell Danno I love him?”  She looked at him with big brown worried eyes.

Steve smiled, hoping to reassure her.  “You’re going to tell him yourself in a few minutes ok?” 

She nodded excitedly.  “Ok.”

Steve smiled at everyone and ducked into Danny’s room.  He sucked in a deep breath as he walked across the room to where the man he loved was tucked in a hospital bed.  He stirred when Steve got closer and opened his eyes.  “Hey babe.”  Danny said groggily and reached out for Steve.

Steve took his hand and kissed his knuckles before leaning over and kissing his lips softly.  “Hey.”  He ran his fingers through Danny’s hair.  “How are you feeling?”

Danny smiled goofily.  “ ‘M ok.”  He reached up and ran his thumb across Steve’s forehead.  “Stop worrying super SEAL.  ‘M gonna be fine.”

Steve chuckled at Danny’s happy mood.  “I love you.”  He kissed Danny again.  “You’ve got some visitors.  You feel up to it?”

Danny nodded a little.  “Yeah.  Maybe for a few minutes.  How’s our boy?”

Steve smiled goofily this time. “He’s good babe.  Really good.  They’ll be bringing him in here in a little bit.  He’s a tough one like his dad.”

Danny squeezed his hand and pulled him a little closer.  “I love you too.  Thank you for being here for us.”

“Until the day I die Danny.”  They shared another kiss.  “I’ll be right back.”

Rachel and Grace were his next visitors.  Steve peeked in when Rachel came out alone.  “She wants to stay with him.”

Steve watched his family as they held onto each other.  “They’re going to be fine.  Charlie should be in soon.”

Rachel sighed heavily as she watched Danny and Grace.  “I know that what I did could never be forgiven Commander.  I…”  Chin and Kono popped in to see Danny while they talked.  “I honestly don’t know what I was thinking, why I lied to Daniel.”  She wiped her eyes as she looked up at Steve.  “Believe it or not I did/do love him and care about what happens to him.”

Steve shook his head.  “Then why did you lie to him?”

“I was jealous.”  She said quietly.

Steve couldn’t be more confused.  “What in the hell could _you_ possibly be jealous about when it comes to Danny?  Especially then.  He was going back to Jersey for you.  He gave up his job for you.”

She nodded as he named off the things Danny had given up.  “That’s all true.  He did give up all of those.”

Steve’s hands were balled into fists as she said it.  “So I ask again, why?”

“You!”  She practically yelled and Steve pulled her further down the hall.  “He wouldn’t give you up Commander.  He missed our flight because of you.” 

She began to cry and Steve was stunned.  “You punished him because he stayed to get me out of prison?”  He barely saw her nod.  “Jesus Rachel.”  Steve sighed and scrubbed his face.  “What the hell is wrong with you?  You put Danny through _hell_ through and after your divorce.  You dragged him 5,000 miles from his home and family to only torture him with limited visitation with his daughter.”  Steve was seething with anger now.  “Do you even know that he almost drank himself to death after you left him?  Do you even care?  If it hadn’t been for Matty staying with him damn near 24/7 Danny might not even be here right now.  How dare you?  How dare you feel like you were wronged after the hell you put him through?”  He sighed and turned away.  “I need to go back to Danny and Grace.  They should be bringing Charlie in soon.”  He walked away without another word. 

Chin and Kono were walking out as he walked in.  “Can we get a minute?”  Chin asked as he laid his hand on Steve’s arm.

Steve nodded and stepped back out as Rachel walked back in.  “What’s up?”

“Danny heard some of the conversation.”  Chin frowned and Steve groaned.  “Is everything ok?”

Steve looked back over his shoulder and found Danny watching them.  “Yeah.  Everything is fine.  Is he…is he ok?”

Steve looked back at Chin to find him shrugging.  “Probably shouldn’t be getting upset.”

“You’re right.”  Steve said and clapped him on the back.  “Thanks buddy.  I’ll fix it.”  He hugged the cousins before they left and he walked back in to join Danny and Grace.  “Hey you.”  He greeted Danny and leaned in to kiss him.  “You ok?”

Danny looked between Steve and Rachel.  He knew something had happened but he also knew neither would tell him what right now.  “I’m ok.  Are you?”

Steve smiled and caressed his cheek.  “I’m good as long as you are.”

Nothing else was said as Charlie was wheeled in.  “Danno.  Steveo.  Mommy.”  He said weakly.  “Gracie.”

Everyone was smiling like crazy as he was placed next to Danny.  Rachel sat on the opposite side so everyone else could see him.  He didn’t stay awake very long but everyone was happy with what they saw.  Rachel left soon after and Grace reluctantly went with her.  She couldn’t stay at the hospital and Steve was going to spend the night.

Danny watched Charlie while Steve watched both of them.  “Everything went great Danny.  Our little man is going to be even more perfect than he already is.”

Danny wiped his eyes.  “He really is amazing isn’t he?”

“As amazing as his dad.”  Steve smiled lovingly when Danny looked at him.

The big goof drove Danny crazy.  “What happened with you and Rachel?”

Steve flinched a little.  He was hoping Danny would let it go for a few days.  “Nothing important babe.  We were just talking.”

Danny glared and squeezed his hand.  “Steven.”

Steve returned a playful glare.  “Daniel.”

Danny wasn’t really in the mood for this dance.  “Please tell me what happened.”

“Ok.”  Steve said before he told Danny what was said between them.  “I’m sorry Danny.  I know it wasn’t my place to say anything but it pisses me off what she did to you.”

This is one of the many things that made Danny love Steve so much.  His fierce loyalty for his Ohana was the biggest thing.  “It’s ok babe.  I know you meant well.”  He sighed and looked over at Charlie.  “I’ll never be able to forgive her for what she did.  I lost four years because she was jealous and selfish.  I never in my life would’ve thought she would do something like this.  Not even after dragging Grace here.”

Steve laid down on the bed next to his lover.  “You need to rest Danny.  Everything is going to be ok.”

“I know babe.”  Danny said as he cuddled into Steve and drifted off to sleep.

He only had to stay a couple of days but Charlie had to stay a couple of weeks.  It was hard for Danny to leave him at night even though he was doing well.  It was finally time for Charlie to come home and they wanted to have a small party for him.

Steve was left at home to get things going while Danny and Grace went to pick Charlie up.  Steve had prepared all of the food and he knew he had time for shower so he ran upstairs.  He took his usual 3 minute shower and walked out into their room.  As he dried off he thought about the last few weeks and smiled.  Charlie was going to be fine, he and Danny would need to go through a few more procedures but the doctors were very hopeful.

He stood staring at their bed, remembering the last time they’d had sex which had been almost three weeks ago.  It had been a busy month and Danny had only recently been cleared for _strenuous activity._   Steve grew hard as he thought of that night.  He knew he had a little time so he began to stroke himself and think of his lover.  He was the most amazing man Steve had ever met. 

Steve had never been so turned on by someone either.  Just a touch or a word from Danny would have him hard.  He began to stroke himself faster.  _“Oh god.  Danny.”_

Danny had made it home early with the kids.  On his way he’d called their friends to let them know they could come over as soon as they wanted.  When he pulled up Chin and Kono were right behind him.  When he didn’t find Steve downstairs he said to the others.  “I’m going to go up and let him know we’re back.  You guys help yourself.”

Chin silently promised to make sure Charlie was ok until he got back.  Danny made his way up to their room and walked inside.  Apparently he was so quiet that Steve didn’t hear him.  When he walked in he found his lover stroking his very hard and very beautiful cock.

“Steven Jack McGarrett.”  He chuckled a little when Steve jumped. 

“Oh shit Danny.”  He stopped and covered himself up quickly.  “I’m so sorry.”

Danny’s brow furrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest.  “What exactly are you sorry for?”

Steve was barely looking at Danny as it was.  He looked down at himself.  “Because I was…”  He grabbed his swim trunks and made to put them on.  “I feel like such an ass.  I’m so…”

“Steven!”  Danny said loudly and Steve froze.  “What is going on with you?  You’re acting like I caught you in bed with someone else.”

Steve looked to find Danny smiling a little fondly, the look he usually gave him right before he called him a big goof.  “Why are you smiling?”  He asked as he poked his lip out a little.

Danny let out a little chuckle.  “Because you’re a big goof.”  And that made Steve smile and roll his eyes.  “Babe.”  Danny said softly as he uncrossed his arms.  “I know this has been a tough few weeks for you, for us.  I’m sorry that...”

Steve wrapped his arms around him and silenced him with a kiss.  “Don’t _ever_ apologize for doing something that helps our kids.  Of course I’ve missed you and I’m sorry if you think that’s all I think about.”

Danny nudged his jaw.  “But it is all you think about babe.”  Steve stiffened a little and Danny nipped his jaw.  “Just like me.”  He sighed against Steve’s lips.  “God babe I have missed you so much.  You have no idea.”  He could feel Steve growing hard again.  “Hmm.  I take that back.  You absolutely have an idea.”  He reached down and began stroking Steve.

Steve relished in the feel of Danny’s hand for a few seconds before grabbing his wrist.  “No Danny.”

Danny pulled Steve down and kissed him.  “Let me do this for you babe.”  He nipped his ear lobe and whispered.  “Please Steven.  Let me make you feel good.”

“Oh shit.”  Steve shuddered as Danny began to stroke him again.  “Fuck Danny.  That feels so good.”

No one had ever been able to get him off like Danny.  It hadn’t taken him long to figure out what Steve liked and god had he perfected it.  Danny held Steve against him as he stroked him.  “The kids are down stairs with Chin and Kono.’

Steve bucked into Danny’s hand.  “S’ok.  I…”  His hips stuttered.  “Won’t last long…anyway.”

Danny stroked Steve hard and fast because he knew he liked it from time to time.  “Come on babe.”  Danny whispered as he kissed and licked up Steve’s neck.  “You’re so fucking beautiful Steve.  I can’t even believe you’re mine.  I love it when you cum for me.”

All Steve could do was moan and groan, falling apart as Danny stroked him.  He grabbed his towel in time and caught most of it before he made a mess.  “Danny.  Danny.  Danny.”  He chanted as he held onto his lover with his other arm.  “Love you.”

Danny kissed him passionately.  “I love you too babe.”  He held Steve for a little longer before pulling back.  “I’m going to head back downstairs.  See you in a few minutes?”

Steve kissed him hard and dirty.  “Yeah.  I’ll be right behind you.”

Danny walked back down to their family with a goofy grin on his face.  Everyone had gone outside and were down near the water working on a massive sand castle.  He smiled as he watched them.  His smile grew when he felt Steve’s arms wrap around him.

“Look at them babe.”  He nuzzled Danny’s neck.  “They’re so happy.”

Danny pulled Steve tighter against him.  “Just like us.”

They watched for a few minutes before taking the food out to start cooking.  Kamekona and his cousin Flippah soon joined them.  Danny wasn’t going to be like Rachel and try to take the kids completely away from her but he did petition for and win primary custody.  Grace was still angry with her mother so she would only stay with her when Danny and Steve were working late.  They tried to limit those days as much as possible but it was hard being on Five-0.

Valentine’s Day was coming up and Danny had big plans for their night together.  They had a special breakfast with the kids before work because they were going to stay with Rachel that night.  As far as Steve knew they were just having a nice quiet dinner at home.  What he didn’t know was Danny had hired Kamekona to prepare their dinner.  Even though he teased the big man about his culinary skills he knew he could trust him with this.  Danny was grateful for Steve having an early morning meeting with the governor.  Steve would still be in his suit for dinner and he could set up the outside before he left for work.

Their day was pretty quiet with no new cases.  Being the great boss and friend that he was Steve sent Chin and Kono home early.  They’d been working extra hard and Steve knew they had dates for the night.  “Go have fun you guys.”

Danny walked into Steve’s office to find him slumped over his keyboard.  “Hey babe.  About ready to go?”

Steve looked up with a tired smile.  “Almost.”  He waved Danny over as he rolled back in his chair.  “C’mere.”  Danny stood between his legs as he rested his hands on his hips.  “I love you babe.”

Danny leaned down the short distance and kissed him.  “Love you too sexy.”

Danny chuckled at Steve’s blush.  “Hey.  Why don’t you head on home?  I shouldn’t be more than an hour.  Maybe order us some Chinese and I’ll grab some Longboards.  I just wasn’t to relax with you and maybe watch a movie or something.”

Danny kissed him again.  “Sounds good to me.”  He caressed Steve’s cheek and waggled his eyebrows.  “Maybe I could interest you in say a 10 minute shower?”

Steve laughed heartily and shook his head.  “I’ll give you 20 but you can’t tell anyone.”  Danny made like he was zipping his lips shut and throwing away the key.  Steve smacked him lightly on the ass.  “Get out of here.” 

Danny kissed him one last time before leaving.  “Let me know when you’re on your way.  I’ll order the food.”

“Yes sir.”  Steve gave him a little salute as he walked out.

“Goof.”  Danny called over his shoulder.

Danny wasn’t ashamed that he used the lights and sirens on the Camaro to get home fast.  He showered quickly, changed and then made sure everything was set up like he wanted it.  Dinner was 20 minutes away from being complete so he went outside and lit the torches on the lanai.

His phone finally beeped with a message from Steve.  **_“Be home in 20.  Can’t wait to see you.”_**

Danny chuckled because it hadn’t been that long since they’d seen each other.  **_“Can’t wait to see you either babe.  Be careful.”_**

Steve smiled as he drove home, thinking about his hopefully romantic evening with his lover.  It was Valentine’s and they had the house to their self.  He’d stopped and picked up a nice bottle of wine.  When he pulled up to the house he was surprised to see the lights out.  He did however notice dancing shadows in the back yard.  Danny had the torches lit.  He walked in to find Danny standing in the living room with two glasses of champagne. 

“Hey super SEAL.”  His loud mouthed Jersey cop said as he closed the door.

Steve laughed as he walked over to Danny and sat the wine bottle down.  “Hey Jersey.”  He looked Danny up and down.  “You look sexy as hell Danny.”  He was wearing gray pants that hugged his ass perfectly and a white dress shirt unbuttoned a few buttons.

Even after over a year together Danny still blushed at Steve’s compliments.  “Thanks babe.”  He rose up on his toes and kissed Steve.  “You look pretty damn good yourself.”

Steve was wearing the dark blue pants and light blue shirt he’d worn to see the governor.  Steve took a sip of his champagne then sat his glass on the coffee table.  Then he took Danny’s and sat it down too.

“Looks like you’ve got something planned tonight.”  He said huskily as he leaned in.  All Danny could do was swallow hard and nod.  “Dinner smells amazing.”  He ran his nose up Danny’s neck and followed it with the tip of his tongue.  “You smell amazing too.”  He whispered in his ear before biting his earlobe.

“Steve.”  Danny groaned as his neck was assaulted.  “Oh god.”  He ran his fingers through Steve’s short hair.  “Your mouth is deadly babe.  Shit.”  He pressed his hard cock against Steve’s thigh.

Steve could tell Danny had gone all out for dinner and he didn’t want to ruin any of his plans.  He kissed Danny hard and dirty before pulling away.  “Got plans for us tonight?”

Danny swallowed hard again and nodded.  “Yeah.”  He cleared his throat.  “Yeah.  I umm…I’ve got my mom’s lasagna cooking, should be ready in about ten minutes.  I was going to put some garlic bread in and there’s a salad too.”

Steve kissed him again before turning him around and guiding him towards the kitchen.  “Let’s eat then.  Smells too good to waste.”

Danny checked the lasagna and put the bread in.  “We’ve got about 8 minutes.  I was thinking we could eat outside.”

“Sounds great.  Come on.”  Steve grabbed the salad and plates while Danny grabbed their wine and utensils.  “Wow.”  Steve said as he took in their patio.  Danny had it decorated with candles and flowers.  “It’s beautiful Danny.”

Danny hip bumped Steve as he carried the wine and utensils to the table.  “I thought we were due for a nice night.  It’s been a hectic few months for us.”

He smiled when he felt Steve’s arms wrap around him.  “It’s been pretty amazing though.  Having Grace and Charlie with us…”  He broke out in goose bumps as he felt Steve’s lips trail butterfly kisses down his neck.  “It’s been amazing.”

Danny nodded and twined their fingers together.  “Best and scariest year of my life.”  He turned in Steve’s arms and looked up at him.  “Steve, I love you _so_ much.”  He slipped the ring out of his pocket and held it up.  “I want to spend the rest of my life with you.  So Steven Jack McGarrett will you marry me?”

Steve pulled Danny into a long passionate kiss, tongues battling and bodies pressed hard together.  “Yes.”  He said as he held up the ring he’d picked out for Danny and chuckled.  “Great minds I guess.”

Danny laughed as he kissed Steve this time.  “Yes you big goof.” 

They managed to make it to the kitchen and take their dinner out before it burned.  “Can’t make it upstairs babe.”  Steve said as he undressed Danny.

He was trying his best to undress Steve.  “Don’t have to.”  He said between kisses.  “Just us tonight.”

Clothes went flying then Danny had Steve bent over the back of the sofa with two lubed up fingers deep inside his fiancé.  “I’m ready Danny.  Please.”  Steve pushed back against him.  “Please.”

Danny kissed and lightly bit his way down Steve’s back.  “Danno’s got you babe.”  He slid his fingers out and lubed up his throbbing cock.  “You’re so perfect and beautiful like this Steve.”  He slid the head of his cock in and Steve groaned.  “Oh.  God.”  He slid all the way in and groaned.  “Fuck you feel so good.  You’re so tight for me Steve.”

Steve reached back and grabbed one of Danny’s hips pulling him closer, deeper.  _“Danny.  Oh fuck.”_ His head fell forward as he reveled in the burn of having his lover buried deep inside him.  _“God yes.”_

Steve gripped the back of the couch as his lover, his soon to be husband, moved slowly in and out of him.  Danny changed his stance so he hit Steve’s prostate with every slow thrust in.   He reached around to stroke Steve’s cock, knowing the signs of him being close to his orgasm.   He was surprised when Steve pushed his hand away.  Danny lost what little control he had and slammed into his lover.  Steve cried out as he took him deep.  Three thrusts later Danny was cumming hard, filling Steve.  Steve hadn’t cum and Danny managed in his haze of post orgasm fog to turn Steve around and drop to his knees.  Steve was so close all Danny had to do was deep throat him and he shot his load down Danny’s throat.

He pulled Danny up off the floor and wrapped him in a bear hug.  “I fucking love you Danno.”

Danny collapsed into him.  “Mmm.  Love you too babe.”  They kissed languidly until they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Steve spun around and managed to shove Danny behind him at the same time.  “What the fuck Steven?’  Danny had obviously not heard the noise.

Steve stood looking in shock at the woman that had walked out of his life two and a half years ago without an explanation.  “Catherine?”

Danny stepped out from behind Steve.  “What the hell are you …?”  He stopped when he saw Lt. Catherine Rollins standing in their living room with a key in her hand.

“Hi.”  She stared at her ex and his partner.

Steve was so shocked he couldn’t speak so Danny did.  “How the hell did she get a key?”

Steve finally broke out of his shock and turned back to Danny.  “I didn’t give her one.”

Catherine held up the key.  “It’s the spare.  He keeps it under a plant outside.”

“Put your clothes on Danny.”  Steve gritted out as he turned back to his ex.  “What are you doing here and why did you just let yourself in?”

She laid the key down on the table by the door.  “I was in town and…”  She shrugged.  “I used to do this all of the time.  I’m really sorry.”

Steve could feel Danny moving around behind him.  “Catherine could you go back outside and maybe count to ten before you come back in?”  She nodded and stepped out, closing the door behind her.  Steve shoved Danny towards the stairs.  “Go.  Now.”

Danny grumbled and stumbled as Steve manhandled him up the stairs.  “What the hell is wrong with you?  What makes you think you can manhandle me?”

Steve pushed him into their bedroom and against the closest wall.  “I’m your fiancé and she will not see you naked.”  He kissed Danny passionately.

How could he resist a reaction like that?  “Fuck Steve!”  Danny panted as his sexy SEAL stepped back.  “You can’t do shit like that.”  He knew Danny’s grumble was playful.

“Get cleaned up Danny.”  He grabbed a t-shirt and boardies out of his dresser.  “I’m going to deal with this.”  He crowded Danny into their dresser and ran his nose up Danny’s neck.  “I’m yours and you’re mine Danno.  Now shower because you smell like sex.”

Danny laughed and pushed Steve away.  “You are an animal.”

Steve waggled his eyebrows and smiled.  “Only for you Danno.”

This was the one and only time Danny would participate in Steve’s 3 minute Navy showers.  There was no way he was leaving his fiancé only with his ex. 

Steve practically ran back down the stairs to find Catherine by the front door.   “What are you doing here?”

She opened her mouth to respond but was interrupted by a light knock and the door opening.  “Steve?”

Chin was their new arrival and Steve was even more surprised to see him.  “Chin?”

Charlie peeked around his uncle and said.  “Daddy I don’t feel good.”

Chin grimaced as he said.  “Sorry brah.  I tried to call you guys.”

Steve waved him off and walked over and knelt in front of his little boy.  “Hey little cowboy.  What’s wrong?”

Charlie wrapped himself around Steve.  “Tummy hurts Daddy.”

Danny heard Chin and Charlie and hurried downstairs.  “Hey cowboy!”  He called to Charlie as he descended the stairs.  “What’s going on?”

Charlie reached out for Danny but didn’t let go of Steve.  “No feel good Daddy.”

Grace appeared and walked over to the guys.  “I’m sorry I tried to get him to stay.”

Steve passed Charlie to Danny and picked Grace up.  “It’s ok Monkey.  Are you feeling bad too?”

Grace shook her head.   “No Daddy.  I can take him upstairs if you want.  Can we watch movies in your room?”

“Absolutely.”  Steve kissed their little girl’s temple as he squeezed her tight.  “You’re the best big sister ever.  Why don’t you run on up and get things started?  Danno and I will bring him up in a few minutes.”

“Ok.”  She squirmed out of his arms and ran upstairs.  “Bye Uncle Chin!”

Chin smiled as he watched her disappear.   “Aloha keiki.”  Chin waved to the guys and nodded at Catherine.  “Call me if you guys need anything.  Malia and I can come over and congratulations.”

Steve walked over and shook his hand.  “Thanks brah.”

Danny waved bye to their friend.  “Thanks Chin.”

Steve walked back over to Danny and Charlie.  “Ok little man.  It’s time to go lay down for a bit.  Ready to watch a movie with your sister?”

Charlie nodded as Steve rubbed his back.  “I’ll take him up.”

“Ok.”  Steve kissed his son’s head and watched as Danny took him upstairs.

Catherine felt like she was in another world.  “Wow.  A lot has changed.”

Steve took a defensive stance when he turned back around.  “That tends to happen to someone when you disappear from their life for two and a half years.”

“I came here thinking I could apologize and we could try again.”  She had absolutely no excuse.  “I’m sorry Steve.  I know that doesn’t make up for what I did.  I just needed to find myself.  Find a purpose for my life after the Navy.  You have Five-0 and I needed something too.”

Steve could hear noises from upstairs, he looked back and smiled.  “Actually I want to thank you.  I was angry at first but you leaving made me realize what I really wanted in my life.”

Catherine couldn’t deny she was a little surprised and maybe hurt.  She was stupid to think that Steve would still be free.  “You look happy.”

“I am, more than I’ve ever been.  Danny and I have amazing kids and we’re getting married.”  The thought of that made him break out in the goofiest grin ever.  “You really should leave now.”

Catherine grabbed her bags and nodded.  “It was good to see you Steve.  I’m really happy for you.”

Danny got the kids situated and was about to walk out when Steve walked in.  “Hey guys!”  He was smiling ear to ear when he kissed Danny.  “Got room for your Dad’s?”

Grace and Charlie patted the bed and the guys joined them on each side.  It didn’t take long for Charlie to fall asleep.  He was lying across Steve and Danny.  Steve felt his forehead.  “Danny, I think he has a fever.  He feels pretty warm.”

Danny slipped off the bed and came back a few seconds later with a thermometer.  He swiped it across Charlie’s forehead.  “It’s 100.5.  I’m going to call his doctor.”  The doc told Danny to give him a little Tylenol and monitor him.  If it got worse then he should take him to the hospital.

In the middle of the night Charlie started throwing up so they rushed him to the hospital.  Danny paced while they waited for Dr. Frost.  Steve grabbed Danny’s wrist on his tenth pass by.  “Danny.”  His fiancé stopped but didn’t look at him.  “He’s going to be fine.”

Danny looked down at him.  “Steve I don’t know what I’ll do if he isn’t.”

“Sit down babe.  Please?”  Steve asked as he made a spot for him on the bench he was sitting on.

Danny dropped down beside him and looked at Grace.  “I called Rachel and she’s on her way.”

An hour later Dr. Frost came out to tell them that Charlie had the flu.  “He can go home in a little while.  I’m going to prescribed something for the fever and make sure he stays hydrated.  That’s the best you can do.”

Danny was so scared.  “Shouldn’t he stay here just in case?”

Dr. Frost patted Danny’s arm.  “He’s going to be ok.  If I thought it was worse I would keep him.  Ok?”

Steve thanked him and they went in to see Charlie.  Danny sat on the bed with his little boy and ran his fingers through his hair.  “Hey buddy.” 

Charlie looked up at him sleepily.  “Danno.  Daddy.”

Both men smiled as looked down at him.  “You get to go home soon buddy.  I know you feel bad but the doctor said you’re going to feel better soon.”

Charlie was too young to really understand and it broke Danny’s heart.  Two hours later they were loading both kids into Steve’s truck.  Rachel kissed both kids and stepped back.  “Please call me if anything changes.”

Steve knew it was times like this that Danny couldn’t deal with her so he said.  “We have a spare room if you’d like to stay.”

Rachel was surprised at the offer.  “I would like that very much.”  She had taken a taxi to the hospital.   

“Climb in.”  Steve said as he held out his hand.

Danny climbed in the front and didn’t say a word the entire trip home.  He carried Charlie up to his room when they got home.  “I love you buddy.”  He tucked him in and cupped his face.  “Daddy and I are going to keep an eye on you all night ok?”  Charlie nodded.  “Your mommy wants to see you for a few minutes.”  He kissed him and left Rachel to spend some time with him.

They had a baby monitor in their room so they could listen out for him.  Danny found Steve sitting on the edge of their bed.  “Hey babe.”  Danny walked over and Steve pulled him between his legs.  “I think he’ll be asleep in a few seconds.”  He held Steve against him and could feel him shaking.   Steve had been so strong for him that he hadn’t processed anything until they got home.  “Shh babe.”  He leaned over and kissed the top of Steve’s head.  “It’s ok.”

“God Danny!”  Steve’s voice cracked as he buried his face in Danny’s stomach.  “I was so scared.”

Danny cupped his face and tilted his head up so they were eye to eye.  “So was I babe but you know what got me through it?’  Steve shook his head.  “You.  If I hadn’t had you I never would have made it through all of this.”

Steve wrapped him in his octopus arms and pulled him down on the bed.  “Danny, I love you so much.  I want to get married as soon as possible.”  He rolled them over so he was hovering over his lover.  “If that’s what you want.”

“I want it too babe.”  He pulled Steve down for a deep kiss.  “It takes a few weeks for the marriage license but there’s no reason we couldn’t be married in a month.”

Steve’s stupid grin made Danny laugh.  “A month it is then.  We’ll do something small, just our ohana.”

“Perfect.”  They made out for a while until Charlie crying broke them apart.  Danny jumped up and Steve put his hand on his chest.  “I’ve got him babe.”  Danny stood in the middle of their room and listened to Steve with Charlie.  “Hey buddy.  What’s wrong?”

Danny heard Charlie’s little voice say.  “Lost Squish.”

Danny smiled as he heard Steve chuckle.  “It’s ok buddy.  I’m a SEAL and we’re the best at rescue missions.”  Charlie giggled at Steve’s silliness.  There was silence for a few seconds and then Steve said.  “Found him.  He was under the bed.”

Charlie’s voice was brighter when he said.  “Thank you Daddy.”

Danny heard Steve tucking Charlie back in.  “You’re welcome.”  Steve felt Charlie’s forehead.  “Feels like your fever is down a little.  How do you feel?”

“Feel ok Daddy.”  Charlie sounded like he didn’t have a care in the world.

Danny sighed with relief and smiled as Steve told their son goodnight.  He walked back in their room seconds later.  “He’s good babe.  He just lost Squish.”

“You’re a great father you know that right?”  Danny said as he wrapped his arms around Steve.

He’d never seen Steve blush like that.  “Danny.”  He shook his head and tried to hide his face.

Danny pulled back and cupped his face.  “I’m serious Steve.  You are an amazing father.  Those kids adore their super SEAL.”

Steve kissed Danny softly.  “Their super SEAL adores them too.  Do you think they’ll be happy about us getting married?”

Danny laughed and his eyes did the crinkle thing that Steve loved so much.  “They’re going to go crazy babe.  I forgot to tell you something.”  Steve raised an eyebrow.  “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

Steve chuckled as he pulled Danny into a hot kiss.  “Happy Valentine’s Day Danno.”


End file.
